dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards Card 1015860 thumb.png|link=Christmas Eve Gifts Trunks (Kid) & Mai Thumb 1013860.png|link=Power to Face Despair Super Saiyan Gohan (Future) Thumb 1013850.png|link=Alternate Future Super Saiyan Gohan (Future) Thumb 1011450.png|link=Ruthless Pressure Android 17 (Future) Thumb 1011460.png|link=Grisly Destruction Android 18 (Future) Thumb 1014050.gif|link=Alternate Ending Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb 1014040.png|link=A Gift From the Past Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb 1014030.png|link=Return to the Future Trunks (Teen) (Future) LR Trunks & Mai.gif|link=Hope and Promises for the Future Trunks (Teen) (Future) & Mai (Future) Card 1015610 thumb.png|link=Responsibility of Mankind Trunks (Teen) (Future) Card 1015600 thumb.png|link=Fighting Mortal's Return Trunks (Teen) (Future) Card 1015860 thumb.png|link=Christmas Eve Gifts Trunks (Kid) & Mai Card 1016120 thumb.png|link=Release of Divine Power Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Card 1016110 thumb.png|link=King of the Fallen Planet Vegeta Card 1014530 thumb.png|link=Saiyan Outcast Broly Card 1016090 thumb.png|link=Low-Class Warrior Sent to Earth Goku Card 1016140 thumb.png|link=Frightening Ruler Frieza (Final Form) INT_Janemba_EZA.png|link=Netherworld Demon Super Janemba Thum 1006690 Z.png|link=Exceptional Potential Ultimate Gohan Thum 1006670 Z.png|link=Hero's Return Ultimate Gohan Current Global events Current Japanese events WPMIIse.png|link=Beacon of Hope in the War-Stricken Future M2kpLTU.png|link=Protector of Future Peace Event combat preparation of genius bulma big.png|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep Z0gnoxH.png|link=Battle-Hardened Saiyan Power Explodes! QiUfLcs.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Ultimate Android Saga ZJs0m7K.png|link=Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters! Quest top banner 331.png|link=Go Forth!! Hero of Justice DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! News banner dairansen 001.png|link=The 3rd Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! KmxpHJX.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Broly Extreme Z Battle Janemba.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Netherworld Demon Super Janemba Extreme Z Battle Ultimate Gohan.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan Extreme Z Battle Family.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha Event fusions super18 big.png|link=Dragon Ball Fusions The Fused World Quest top banner 506 2.png|link=A Fiend Possessed Event lord slug story big.png|link=Lord Slug Quest top banner 326.png|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan FItPS6v.png|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Quest top banner 333.png|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine! Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! News banner dairansen 008 large.png|link=The 9th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event_punch_machine_big.png|link=DOKKAN Smash! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News_banner_gasha_00427_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan Gohan (Future) Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00428_small.png|link=Rare Summon: PHY Character-Exclusive Summon News_banner_gasha_00446_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Girl Power! News_banner_gasha_00442_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Ultimate Gohan Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00443_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Majin Buu Saga Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00440_small_1.png|link=Rare Summon: Thank-You Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00238_small_25.png|link=Special Summon: Mysterious Ritual News_banner_gasha_00501_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Trunks (Teen) (Future) Legendary Dragon Carnival News banner gasha 00498 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Dragon Ball Fusions Crossover Summon News banner gasha 00496 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Janemba Extreme Z Dokkan Festival Main event in Global Main event in Japan The 24th WT.png|link=World Tournament n°24 News banner event zbattle 006 small.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell December 20 2018 22:30:00 PST News_banner_event_355_A1_small.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Broly December 13 2018 21:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 113 Hit is coming for Christmas! Hit or Miss? It was everything I hoped for and more! Rainbow time! Merry Xmas! I will summon! Humbug! I won't summon. Better than expected. I will try a summon or 2. Solid card but not for me. Maybe a single or multi. Not fussed. Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls nne Category:Browse